<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather and Velvet by Nana_41175</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218336">Leather and Velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175'>Nana_41175</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, slight BDSM themes, talk of handjobs, with gloves on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission, Bond needs to get Q home to sleep, with a little incentive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather and Velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/gifts">storm_of_sharp_things</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Author's Notes:</strong> Hey everyone! The holidays are fast approaching and I hope you are all enjoying yourselves. Here's a little gift to my friend <strong>Storm</strong>, for being so kind and helpful and wise, and for giving the Muse all the treats so that she cannot help but draw and write!! THANK YOU for the great inspiration, darlin! I've greatly enjoyed all our conversations!</p><p>Enjoy and do let the Muse know what you think! The fic is an accompaniment to the art, which was done first. </p><p>HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! Join me at <a href="https://nana-41175.tumblr.com/"><strong>my tumblr</strong></a> for more stuff and updates!</p><hr/><p>                           </p><p>“Q.”</p><p>He’d been drooping tiredly over his desk like a wilted flower but now Q snapped to attention. “Yes, 007?”</p><p>He’d very nearly said, <em>Yes, love?</em></p><p>Damn. He was just so tired his mind was starting to give way.</p><p>Bond stood, framed in the doorway of his office, freshly arrived from Belgrade and clad in a smart, black coat. But that wasn’t where Q’s gaze was fixed.</p><p>“Q?”</p><p>Bond’s tone this time was slow and teasing, honeyed.</p><p>
  <em>Damn damn damn.</em>
</p><p>Q quickly tore his gaze away from the man, but not fast enough not to be caught staring.</p><p>But of course, the bastard <em>knew.</em></p><p>Bond was wearing those dark leather gloves. Yes, the very same ones that Q had gifted him with during his birthday; the very same ones that Q could not look at without coming away blushing, his mind filled with unclean thoughts.</p><p>James had thought to wear them now, which meant only one thing.</p><p>“I…I can’t,” Q could not help babbling. “I’ve been awake almost forty hours, and—”</p><p><em>“Sshhh…”</em> Bond’s voice was impossibly soothing, sending frissons up and down Q’s spine. “I know. Right now I need to get you home, and—”</p><p>“I <em>can’t,”</em> said Q, almost snapping as he waved a hand at the monitors in front of him. “I need another hour to finish these.”</p><p>Bond knew better than to argue with him when he was in a mood, brought on by stress and fatigue. Not to mention he was randy as hell. He always was, during these times.</p><p>“Here,” Bond said as he came over. “You’re much too tense. You need to relax.”</p><p>“Bond,” grumbled Q. “Don’t.”</p><p>But he knew no power on earth could stop the man from settling behind him to give him a shoulder rub. And no power on earth could make him resist the feel of Bond’s hands on him, especially if they were encased in supple Russian leather.</p><p>“Hush,” Bond rumbled, his voice so close it felt as though he were whispering in Q’s ear. “This will only take ten minutes.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” breathed Q, fighting not to shiver as he felt Bond’s hands running over his shoulder, his neck, searching for the sore points so he could begin kneading.</p><p>“How does it feel?” queried Bond, gently, as Q started to relax slowly into his touch.</p><p>“Mmmm. Good,” Q conceded. More than good, it felt superb. “There. Oh, right there.”</p><p>“I thought I told you to take better care of yourself while I was away,” Bond chided as he began to work in earnest, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Q go weak at the knees. It was a good thing he was seated.</p><p>“And I thought I told you not to set anything on fire during the mission,” Q returned. “Now Belgrade is demanding answers from the Foreign Office.”</p><p>He heard Bond’s chuckle, rich and warm and dark. “It was either that or the mission gets delayed by another seventy-two hours, and I thought I can’t possibly keep you awake all that time.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Q merely said, thinking Bond had a point. He sure as hell was not moving from his console until he got his lover back home safely.</p><p>“Besides,” Bond murmured, “I’ve missed you, darling.”</p><p><em>Shit.</em> There went all his resolve, defenestrated. Crashed and burned, like one of Bond’s targets.</p><p>Q sighed as his eyes flitted shut. “I’m glad you’ve managed to get back in one piece,” he said.</p><p>Bond chuckled. “Don’t I always?”</p><p>“No,” said Q empathically. “Not always.”</p><p>He tried not to melt against Bond as he felt a gloved hand trail from his shoulder to cup the side of his face, tenderly. No such success. After a moment, he gave up as he turned his face more fully into Bond’s touch, a sound that was suspiciously like a contented purr escaping him as he rubbed against the fine leather, enjoying its texture and breathing in its scent. There was a faint trace of metal there, though he could not tell whether it was from a gun, or blood. Or both.</p><p>“I’ve missed you, too,” he finally allowed himself to say, letting down the last of his defenses so that the neediness showed.</p><p>He knew Bond loved it, his neediness. His submission. It was usually hard-fought and hard-earned, but Q was too tired right now to make Bond work too much for it.</p><p>He smiled in gladness and relief as he reached up with one hand clutching almost desperately at Bond’s arm, keeping him still while with the forefinger and thumb of his other hand, he peeled the glove slowly from Bond’s fingers, relishing the teasing, maddening pace of revelation, like undressing a lover.</p><p>“I’ve missed this,” he whispered, his tone soft, almost worshipful as he kissed the newly revealed inside of Bond’s wrist, the skin there pale and vulnerable. And underneath the skin was his lover’s pulse, thrumming against his lips. Bond was here, warm and alive, safely home to play these intimate games with him.</p><p>“I do, too,” said Bond, his voice deepening with unmistakable arousal. “I’ve missed touching you, darling, with these on. You adore the feel of leather on your skin more than anything, don’t you? I’ll have you strapped to the bedposts and just touch you, all over, and not let you come for hours, no matter how much and how loudly you’ll beg. And when you finally do, it will have to be in my hands, on these gloves.”</p><p><em>“Oh, god.</em>” Q’s voice nearly broke as he pictured the delicious moment of surrendering to Bond.</p><p>“And when you’re done, I want you to don those lovely ladies’ gloves that I got for you,” Bond continued, his voice a low growl against Q’s ear.</p><p>Q swallowed. “The velvet ones,” he said. “Your favorite.”</p><p>“Only you can work me up into such a frenzy with your velvet hands stroking my cock,” Bond agreed. “Christ, I came so hard, so long, the last time. Do you remember?”</p><p>"God, yes, James," Q said, his gaze clouding with lust, his weary mind already half-dreaming of what lay ahead.</p><p>“But first, home. And some sleep,” said Bond, straightening up. “Let me take care of you. Unless you’d rather stay and finish whatever it was you were telling me that was so important—”</p><p>”Give me ten minutes,” said Q.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>